Je t'aime à la Folie
by k0walskie
Summary: "Et souvent il se demandait… Comment peut-on devenir à ce point dépendant de quelqu'un ?" [JohnLock] OS


**Merci à ma Sarah pour avoir relu et corrigé. (❤)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, Sherlock discute avec John.

Sherlock pouvait y passer des heures. Cela avait commencé par quelques discussions innocentes, celles-ci ayant mué en une obsession presque malsaine. Doucement le besoin de lui parler, de le voir s'était manifesté tous les jours, en tout temps.  
Désormais, le détective ne pouvait se passer de John. De leurs longues conversations, de son sourire enjôleur, parfois sarcastique à ses yeux remplis de malice, le détective ne pouvait s'en passer. Sherlock savait que ce n'était pas sain, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait plus se passer une seule seconde de son médecin. Et souvent il se demandait…

Comment peut-on devenir à ce point dépendant de quelqu'un ?

 **oOo**

 _Il était venu à lui. Il était un jour sortit de sa chambre, après une nuit où il n'avait encore presque pas dormi et, quand il était arrivé dans le salon, John était assis nonchalamment dans le canapé, les bras croisés et fixant Sherlock un sourire étrange aux lèvres._

 _\- Je peux vous aider peut-être ?_

 _\- En quelque sorte. Je suis là pour toi Sherlock._

 _\- D'accord… Et vous êtes ?_

 _\- John._

 _\- Et vous êtes là parce que… ?_

 _Sherlock avait penché sa tête sur le côté, visiblement curieux et… étonné. Rares étaient les personnes qui l'étonnaient et cet homme devant lui avait tout d'intriguant, il n'avait rien d'un client ordinaire, d'ailleurs il n'avait carrément rien d'un client tout court._

 _\- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je cherchais quelqu'un d'intéressant. Et tu es la personne idéale._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre…_

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Discutons un peu._

 _Une réponse plus que bizarre, prononcé avec un ton d'autant plus étrange.  
_ _Mais Sherlock ne s'en formalisa pas, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'hypnotisait totalement et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était alors assis lui aussi et s'était mis à discuter avec John, des heures durant. Et c'est ainsi, tout simplement, qu'il s'était immiscé dans sa vie._

 **oOo**

Au tout début, quand il avait rencontré John et qu'ils ne se voyaient que très peu, il lui arrivait encore de s'intéresser à des enquêtes mais étonnamment, ces mystères auxquels il faisait face auparavant ne lui apportaient plus aucune exaltation. Il ne pensait qu'à John. John. John. Ce nom tourbillonnait inlassablement dans son esprit.

Alors, les jours et les semaines passant, il avait presque complètement délaissé son travail, hypothèse totalement improbable pour Sherlock Holmes, et pourtant…

Il n'y pouvait rien, il était tombé sous le charme de John, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait désespérément attiré vers lui. Il ne voyait plus que lui, ne vivait plus que pour lui, John était devenu sa nouvelle drogue.

 **oOo**

 _\- John ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu me promets que tu ne partiras jamais ?_

 _\- Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes._

 _Un sourire était né sur les lèvres de John à l'entente de cette phrase._

 _\- Pourquoi partirai-je Sherlock ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas prêt de partir et de te laisser. Non il n'y aucune chance, vraiment, un esprit comme le tien est beaucoup trop grisant pour que je l'abandonne._

 **oOo**

Cela en devenait presque maladif, Sherlock se le disait parfois, mais aussi vite John, comme s'il devinait ses pensées, l'embrassait et lui rappelait qu'ils étaient si bien tous les deux, alors pourquoi se poser plus de questions ?

Et bien vite, Sherlock se laissa aller et oublia tout le reste, complètement hypnotisé par cet être qui était dans sa vie, incapable de s'en défaire.

Et les années passèrent peu à peu et John n'avait pas quitté Sherlock. Ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre. Le détective avait tout laissé tomber pour se consacrer entièrement à son médecin, ne s'intéressant plus à aucune enquête, puisque de toutes manières plus rien ne l'exaltait à part John. Il n'y avait que lui, seulement eux dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Rien que tous les deux. Sherlock et John.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, Sherlock discute avec John.  
Aujourd'hui, comme depuis le début de leur relation, il n'y a personne.

Tout en continuant à regarder Sherlock parler, John sourit avec satisfaction.  
A l'unique voix qui fait écho dans l'appartement, il le sait. Il a gagné.  
Il est à lui.

 _Après tout, qui résiste à la Folie ?_


End file.
